Kazooie and The Crooked Mountains
by thatretrogamer
Summary: [{Rated T because some light profanity, light, mind you, stuff like. &@! And c@&p, nothing to worry bout}] After Banjo is kidnapped by Gruntilda and taken half way across the world, Kazooie is forced to take on hero status and save him, but her whole world is about to be flipped in the most illogical way and she will never be the same, what happens? Read an find out. Rated
1. Chapter 1

_Kazooie had never been more than a mile away from banjo, she never thought she would have to be, but soon she would find herself traveling to a whole new island for him, and things would never be the same after._

 **Kazooie and The Crooked Mountains**

 _Chapter one_

Bear Napping

"Good night Kazooie" Banjo's voice echoed across the house, followed by a peaceful silence.

Kazooie peaked her head out of the Bears backpack and yawned "Night Banjo".

The little lights went out and now it was completely dark, wasn't to long before there was a loud crash that startled the bear and bird. "Was that you Kazooie?" Banjo asked In a groggy voice, to which she responded "No, but I'm not checking it out".

Banjo groaned and stumbled across the dark room towards the door outside, once on his front yard, he saw a larger figure. "Boggy?" He asked but was sure he was wrong. Then he got whacked in the head with a heavy object and crumbled to the floor. Kazooie had fallen fast asleep at this point and didn't even notice that the bear didn't return, then morning came.

She jumped out of Banjo's backpack and noticed he wasn't in his bed, scratch that, he wasn't in the house! She called out "Banjo! Where are you hiding? This isn't funny!" Then she looked out the front window and saw a box with a piece of paper being held down with a little necklace of sorts. She ran out the front door and picked up the paper, it read, "Hey feathers, guess what I've got? Actually its who I've got, I have the fur ball, you two have caused me a good deal of suffering over the years , and he will definitely suffer every day until you get here. If you're ever want to see him again then come on down to The Crooked Mountains, I'll be waiting at the top of the left one.

I hope you die trying, Gruntilda Winkybunion.

Kazooie then looked at the necklace, it was Banjo's. "He's gone.." she was definitely hurt, but she felt something more, he was only her friend, what else was there to fell but hurt and anger? She thought about what she was going to do to that witch when she got there, it was final, she was definitely going after him then she realized that banjo was probably thousands of miles away and she never got to say goodbye or something, not that she cared, he was just a friend of hers.

She stood in the yard for a bit holding Banjo's necklace and wondered how she was going to get to The Crooked Mountains, wherever that was, eventually she decided that Mumbo might be able to get help her. So after a bit of walking she was at Mumbo's skull house, he was in the front sleeping on a lawn chair. "Hey bonehead, I need your help" kazooie was annoyed by how her morning was turning up so far, Mumbo opened his eyes and looked at her with a confused exasperation "What this, why annoying bird without a bear?" Kazooie felt aggravated when he called her annoying, "That's why I'm here, read this". She passed him the note, after he read it he looked back at her "so witch stole bear from you and took him to Crooked Mountains, that grate, just grate". Kazooie took the note back and said "so can you help me with getting to Crooked Mountains, because I have no clue where that is".

Maybe she was asking to much of him, he might not even know where that is. Finally Mumbo said " Mumbo Can help bird with this, but cannot take her there". Kazooie was starting to not like where this was going, but she decided to take whatever she could get "So how do I get there?" She didn't notice that she was fiddling with Banjo's necklace, him being gone was already taking a toll on her "Mumbo tell you who can bring you there" Mumbo stood out of his lawn chair. "Well come on Skullcap, we don't have all day, who can take me there?" Mumbo looked pained to have to say this. "Humba get you there, don't tell Humba, but I no strong enough to do that kind of magic" Kazooie was shocked to hear that. "Looks like we might have discovered the more powerful shaman, it only took 18 years" she wouldn't forget this, it was to good.

Next thing she knew she was approaching Humba's wigwam, this could go very well, or kazooie could potentially die, nothing to serious, "hello bird, what brings you here?" Humba said this with the annoying half a second pause between words thing she did. "I need you to take me to Crooked Mountains" Kazooie jumped straight to the point, but Humba chuckled and said "go get bear first, you stand no chance alone" Then she frowned and tried for a sympathetic look.

Kazooie must have looked upset about that comment because then Humba said "Is bear already there?" Kazooie just nodded, she felt oddly powerless without Banjo and she didn't like the feeling. "Humba maybe send you there, depends on spell" she grabbed a glowbo and tossed it into the pool in the centre of her wigwam, then she tossed something else in, a bundle of plants, nothing special that Kazooie could make of them, but then the pool turned green and started to bubble. "It looks good enough, bird jump in now" Kazooie didn't like the idea of that, but… she couldn't believe she was thinking this, but Banjo of all people needed saving, and Kazooie felt like it was her job to save him, but there was another reason why she was going to such great lengths to save Banjo, but she refused to believe that. She said her thanks to Humba and stepped into the green pool.

 _When I say "new project" I mean the original idea, this was what I had planned for my first initial series, but The Final Showdown was what I wrote instead, I wanted to get a feel for this franchises fan base before pulling out the big guns, trust me my other series isn't over, I plan on updating it once I actually get a grip on it, it's not going anywhere so don't panic, don't forget to R and R_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kazooie And The Crooked Mountains**

 _ **Chapter two**_

 **New Grounds**

Immediately after touching the green pool, Kazooie disappeared, it was like she blinked and missed everything that happened, she opened her eyes and she wasn't in Humba's wigwam anymore. There were small hills everywhere, and trees as well, the autumn yellow leafs fluttering towards the ground.

Problem was, there were stone walls all around her, she was in a cave, only light came from a small hole in the side of the rocky ceiling, it was too high for her to climb through. As she observed her natural prison, a pile of leafs started so shake and call her name. "Kazooie, over here!" It was Bottles! "What are you doing here?" Kazooie didn't want to ask how he found her, probably something involving the author. "I've come to help you, you could use some good old fashion teaching" he flailed his little arms and got all the leafs off of him.

"Well then teach me something that will get me out of this cave, I don't like being caged in" Kazooie wasn't joking, Banjo never sealed his backpack closed because Kazooie didn't like the idea of being caged in, normal for a bird. Bottles climbed out of his hole and started talking. "I'm going to teach you something different first, see that little crack in the wall behind us?" Kazooie didn't know that was there but she didn't like where this was going. "If you hold your breath and force the blood to your head, you should be able to have better reaction time, ultimately slowing down time wile you fly, don't know how it works, but it just does."

Kazooie wouldn't have trusted him if she hadn't seen banjo jump into his backpack and walk on water in a previous adventure. "Ok, but why would I want to go in there?" Kazooie wanted to know everything about this stunt before she did anything rash. "Theirs a jigsaw piece in their, might be handy" then a flight pad appeared beside him, covering his mole hill. He looked at the pad and lost it "AWWW COME ON, REALLY?!?"

Kazooie laughed at this and stepped onto the pad, did she have any red feathers left? She didn't know, but hopefully she didn't fall out of the sky, she jumped and took air, she was getting ready to try what she was just taught, she held her breath and forced blood to her head, immediately everything slowed down, she turned sideways and slipped through the crack, there were stone pillars at the other end, her lungs were hurting, she just needed to go a little farther, after weaving through the room she sucked In some air, she didn't like the new ability but she was bound to use it again. She didn't see any jiggys though, she then noticed a hole that led back to the middle cavern, something golden caught her eye, that was it, she swooped down and landed in front of it, weird thing about jiggys is that they tend to disappear after collecting them, only to re-appear when they are needed, so when Kazooie took it, it spiralled around her and vanished.

She found another one of Bottles's mole hills near where the first one was. "You got the jiggy?" He was a little upset with the flight pad but he still wasn't going to pass off the opportunity to teach his valuable knowledge. "What's it matter to you, four eyes?" Kazooie poked fun and Bottles ignored. "Now you have to get out of here, but the only way for you to get out is that." He points at the circular hole in the ceiling. "But it's to small for you to fly through with full wings length, so prepare learn some tight manoeuvres." Kazooie was anxious to get out of this cave, she'd have to remember to slap Humba for screwing her over like this, even if it was unintentional. "Simply spin clockwise in midair and pull your wings together, then your home free."

Kazooie then jumped off of the flight pad and used some red feathers to approach the exit, then she span her body and closed her wings, and her eyes as well, she expected to kiss the roof, but she heard a strange sound and felt a breeze, then she kissed the ground, painfully so.

"Ow ow ow" she slowly rolled onto her back and lied there, her head was spinning and her feathers were messy. She eventually sat up and looked around, the scenery was breathtaking, and in the distance were two mountains, the one on the right was very large, but the left mountain was dominate, which automatically made Kazooie have an intense feeling of despair, she was confused by herself, why did she miss him so much? She refused to believe that… she refused to even think about it, it wasn't true. Kazooie eventually noticed that the right Mountain was the closest she could possibly get to her goal, she started to wonder how Gruntilda got up there, because she had no chances of getting there herself, so that means she was going to need to follow In Gruntys footsteps. Kazooie took a stand and started walking towards the mountains when she kicked something metallic, it was a flight pad, she figured maybe she could fly to the mountain base and start there. "I don't think the readers would enjoy that Kazooie" who said that? Kazooie turned to see a unidentifiable figure with a tuxedo and a 1990 style boom box as a head. "It's you?!?" she whined unhappily "aren't you supposed to keep out of the story?" Kazooie said to the author. Thatretrogamer chuckled "well it's technically free range and I have to give you something" he pulled a garbage can out of thin air. "This is where all the fans disposed of their garbage when nuts And bolts was reviewed".

"So that's it, you wanted to give me trash?" She looked upset. "No no, you see, this is useful trash, let's dump it and se what treasure it beholds" kazooie couldn't tell why he chose garbage of all things, but when he emptied it, there was plenty of fan related merchandise, and a mint box containing… "Holy crow, is that a jiggy?!?" Kazooie grabbed the box and opened it, surely enough, the jiggy count went up by one. "That was some useful trash, thanks ret…" Kazooie looked for the author, but he was gone, he must be like L.O.G then, able to pop in and out of reality. But she noticed that her flight pad was gone. She just had to walk then.

 _Yaaay (confetti gun pops) Its fan Appreciation day for the writing club I'm in and I couldn't help but bring the ruckus here as well, hope everyone who has been here from my other project is catching on the the literal privilege of helping me get better._

 _Don't forget to review and their will be more benefits to reap._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kazooie and The Crooked Mountains**

 ** _Chapter Three_**

 _The Merchandise Factory_

 **She** was tired. That's all that she was certain about, she knew her legs would give in if she kept walking, Kazooie had been walking for hours, and her legs were sore because of this. She didn't seem any closer to the mountain's and that left her with a strong feeling of despair in her gut.

 _"The longer I take, the more Banjo suffers"_ she kept thinking that, she couldn't take anymore of this, her body crumbled to the damp, cold, undergrowth of the lush forest, she was exhausted, fighting to get back on her feet seemed useless, Kazooie was to drained to keep awake, she drifted asleep.

Her dream was more like a flashback, she had no control of it. Banjo and Kazooie were in nutty acres trying to beat bottles flying challenge, Banjo was struggling to keep the lead, the layout of the plane he built. "You know Kaz, this might been less stressful if you were flying" Banjo looked like he was at his breaking point. "You want me to fly this thing?!?" She didn't like how rickety the foil flyer was either, and Banjo had more experience with it than she did.

"No, I was just trying to say I trust you more then I trust this" – One of the planes wing flaps broke off forcing Banjo to slow down- "Oh no, oh god no this is bad". The plane started to fall out of the sky, the engine was on fire and Kazooie grabbed onto the first thing she could reach, which was Banjo. "Kazooie what are you…" Kazooie's wings around Banjo's torso, but before he could finish, there plane hit the water.

Kazooie woke up and unintentionally called out for Banjo, she then remembered he was gone, her stomach ached, it wasn't hunger though, she missed him, she thought to herself she would get him home over and over until the pain was subsided. Kazooie struggled to her feet and looked around. For the first time she felt a glimmer of hope, there was a large facility with a large sign with a bold Bk on it, it was a merchandising plant! Kazooie notice that the B on the sign was more flashy and presentable then the K, Kazooie was always taken for granted by everyone, never really felt that important, but Banjo was different, he always was kind with her, even if she was a nuisance, except for when she went out of her way to annoy him. She stepped towards the door and pushed it opened with I squeak, she walked through and saw banjokazooie merchandise and an old, jammed press, she she also saw one of jamjars's silos, she was actually happy to see a familiar… nah she wasn't, Kazooie trotted over and pecked the metal hatch, she stood and waited.

"Look I'm kinda busy, bird brain, lest cut the rhymes and get to Business" Jamjars looked a little annoyed, honestly she couldn't blame him. "If your so busy then teach me something, don't just stare at me like a idiot" Kazooie already wasted to much time, but she didn't need people wasting her time as well. Jamjars blinked a few times and said. "Ok fine, your going to need more protection now that your on your own, you can still use your beak as means of defending your self, just jab something with it, that's all" he jumped into his silo and left Kazooie alone.

She looked around and didn't like what she saw, there was Banjokazooie merchandise everywhere, but most of it was relevant to Banjo and only Banjo, again she was made out to be an accessory, secondary character, the sidekick. When did she get what she wanted? Then she thought "what do I want?". That's something she never thought about before now, she didn't spend to much time on the topic, she needed… what was she doing?

She didn't have reason to go here, she thought would be a good idea. That's when the wall came down, there was a path at the other end, it led to a stone slab about the size of Banjo's house. it looked so out of place, Kazooie had to investigate. The slab was engraved with a warning.

 _ **"The Forest Of Truth only welcomes those who have proven themselves worthy, and only those who wish to scale the mountain of night, if you don't understand your own truth, then turn back, the trials of discovery start and end here, bring forth 7 golden jigsaw pieces and prove your worth"**_

Great, always with the jiggys, when did she get a break?

Kazooie felt a little bit changed, she needed 5 more jigsaw pieces to pass into the stupid forest, but she didn't like the idea of Banjo suffering.

She still had no clue about what her 'truth' exactly was, and the trials of discovery sounded a little cultural, but the first of 7 paths looked like a good place to start her quest.

She didn't like her odds, Banjo was usually the hero, she was usually safely hidden in his backpack, so for the first time she felt the stress of taking on the hero status.

She made her way down the path towards her first trial, at least she hoped that's where it led.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kazooie And The Crooked Mountains**

 ** _Chapter four_**

 _The apprentice of the lord_

 **Kazooie** wasn't expecting to arrive at her destination so quickly. Honestly she was thinking there was more road between her and the beginning of a long journey, but she was here. The path eventually changed from dirt to stone, and stone pillars started to form alongside the road, after more walking there was a massive temple like structure.

The entry point was at the bottom of a large pit that seemed to be a court yard, there was no stairway so Kazooie jumped down, flapping her wings to slow her fall.

Still, that wasn't enough to keep her from landing with a thud, she rolled into a relatively large stone and curled into the fetal position, the fall really hurt.

"You should have just glided, you do remember you can do that, right Breegull?"

Kazooie knew that voice, she didn't sound so happy when she responded, even though her voice wavered with pain. "Shut up ya bucket of bolts"

Kazooie took her wings of her head, and surely enough, the one and only L.O.G was floating ominously in front of her. "The attitude is completely uncalled for, but I'd rather hear what brings you here, to the hall of creators"

Kazooie crawled to her feet and looked the Lord Of Games, he was definitely intrigued.

"Gruntilda nabbed Banjo, I guess I'm gonna save him"

Kazooie felt it again, that pain in her gut, but this time it was stronger. She was hungry, that's why she couldn't slow herself down enough to land properly. "I would be stupid to say that there's no food here, right?"

Kazooie asked like she was making a statement.

"You look famished, there might be some bread and water in the storage room, please do come in"

L.O.G Flouted to to his left and the door to the temple opened.

"Wow, this place is really old, what was it?" Kazooie loved adventure and finding new places, so this was right up her alley.

L.O.G took great pleasure in the birds curiosity. "Well, the creators were my brothers and sisters, each of us had a special purpose in life, mine was to make and play games, others controlled the weather, make music, day and night, rain or snow, you name it, there probably was someone who stood in this room and could control it, there was even someone who could control love" Kazooie felt odd about the way he mentioned that.

"But most of them have fallen now, and the remaining few have gone missing, so that left me and my apprentice" Kazooie nearly tripped when he said that. "Apprentice? Who is he?" L.O.G looked at her as the moved towards a central room.

"I had a apprentice who has become an outcast, his name was Retro, I believe he was a BMBX unit" Kazooie was a little shocked. "Retro... was he the only one?" L.O.G's screen changed to a three dots moving up and down, then he said. "I've had plenty of apprentices, they all go find alternative universes to meddle with, the new generation has an odd obsession with recording the events that happen and sharing them amongst each other, Retro... he likes to get physically involved in the universe he finds, that makes him different"

Kazooie found this a lot to process, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, she needed food, then she needed to find a jiggy.

After some time passed, Kazooie had a few slices of bread, a cup of water, and a new found appreciation for Banjo and his cooking.

She looked around and asked one more question. "Do you have a way to show me my truth?" The Lord Of Games looked surprised.

"Your following the old trials of discovery?"

He started to look at a ledge elevated on the wall. "You might not like what has to be done, you know"

His voice got dark and sounded a little bit glitchy. "I swore on my life that that door wouldn't ever open, I'm not going to let you go in there"

Something wasn't right about this, L.O.G started twitching and that was what told Kazooie he was bugging out.

Then Gruntilda's face appeared on his screen and a short, low quality witches laugh played and Kazooie jumped back, this was going to be a fight, She felt it in her veins.

L.O.G started rushing her, trying to wrap a cable around her neck, she ran back, trying to keep good distance, then he whipped her with a wire, she felt it slice her wing a little, it stung like hell but she had to put up with it for a little, she jabbed the screen with her beak, leaving a crack, that just made him mad.

L.O.G smacked her in the head with another cable, she fell to the ground in pain, this hurt a lot, he then grabbed her leg and dragged her over towards him, she tried to pull herself away but it was useless, she flipped onto her back and looked at him, he was going to impale her, she needed something, she then remembered that she had one grenade egg left, if she could hit him in the screen, maybe she could put down the Lord of Games.

One shot, that's all she had, she launched the egg straight for the eyes, the explosion was massive, Kazooie was prepeld backwards into a wall, she hit her head and was knocked unconscious.

She felt uncomfortable, it was a cold loneliness that she wasn't used to, she just wanted to be close to someone, she couldn't explain the sensation. When she came to, she was holding herself, she felt something bundle in her throat.

Did she just kill L.O.G? She wasn't prepared for the guilt that hit her, but when it came, it felt horrible. She looked around for the remains but oddly, nothing was there. Her left wing started throbbing, she was bleeding, not much but still enough to make her a little worried.

She needed bandages, or at least something to wrap up the wound with. There wasn't much in the room, eventually she laid eyes on a small flag that was hung from the lower wall, that wasn't the best material for the purpose, but was mobile again, and that was important.

She wondered what happened to L.O.G and why he became so violent, the image that kept popping up on his screen was of Grunty,

How did the witch do that to him? The lord of games didn't stand a chance against Kazooie so he must have been under Grunty's control.

Kazooie couldn't keep pondering on this thought, she still had to explore the rest of the temple and find its jiggy, for Banjo's sake.

 _Sorry for the long wait between uploads, I kinda ran into some problems, but never the less, I'm back._

 _I hope that this series is keeping momentum, because once this is over, I might consider getting back to my other project..._

 _Don't forget to review and leave your thoughts so I can make improvements, thanks for reading this chapter_ and look forward to the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kazooie and The Crooked Mountains**

 ** _Chapter five_**

 _The temple of origin_

 **Her** wing still hurt, her head still hurt, but honestly Kazooie didn't care, she would sort things out when Banjo was safe. Right know she had to find a way to reach the doorway on the wall, there wasn't any proper way up, so she needed to jump.

A few years back Jamjars taught her how to jump higher than she could before, the door wasn't low enough though, Kazooie looked back at the table she was sitting at before L.O.G went ballistic, it would have to do.

It was heavier than it looked, but she got it against the wall and climbed up, she bent over and got close to the ground, then she pushed upward and shot into the air, she hit the ledge that jetted of the wall and grabbed onto it, she swung her body and got her left leg over, then she rolled onto he back and started panting.

How did Banjo manage to pull it off? He did this multiple times while Kazooie was on his back, he was fitter than she thought he was. Kazooie stood up and walked towards the door, there wasn't a knob so she felt over it trying to find a switch to open it, she put a little pressure on it and it slid back and sank down into the floor beneath it, when she stepped inside it shot back upwards, nearly clamping on her tail feather.

The room was beautiful, well lit and was full of diverse flora, there was three passages that led to other parts of the temple, one of which was elevated about four stories from where she stood, there was a thick wall of vines that scaled the walls, she couldn't climbed them though, not with her talons, so she decided to go left.

The room at the other end had a small creek flowing through it, there was another wall covered with vines that led to a second floor, there was a display case up on the second floor, maybe the room she was in collapsed and this was all that was left? There was nothing useful in this room at the time, maybe later she could flood the creek, she was smart enough to think that through, this wasn't her first rodeo.

The second room was dark, but there was a crack in the ceiling that let in some light, she could see a nest of weird looking eggs, they were sky blue with white trails along the sides, she carefully crossed the room and grabbed them, she looked at the crack and spat one at it, when it made contact it let out a blast of wind that made the weak ceiling crumble.

"That's new" Kazooie uttered out loud by accident, she already liked these eggs. The light reviled the creek running through this room, the water was sloping downwards so it was coming from the other room, but she also saw switch that blocked the water flow into this room, she tried flipping if, but it was busted. She needed to find something else to block the water flow. She went back to the first room and decided that to wind eggs couldn't reach the display case, but there were some vines hanging from the ceiling that looked like they were baring seeds, one egg later she had a vine seed, and she knew what she was going to do with it.

She planted a seed in the second room right in front of the water grate, but then she remembered how long it took for plants to grow, mid thought she was corrected, the vines had formed a wall that blockaded the water from the other room, she didn't want to know how it happened so fast, she didn't care.

The next room had a nice body of water forming, the push open door wasn't triggered by the water so eventually it was high enough to reach the display case.

This better have been worth it, and it was, inside their was some weird foot attachments designed for all species, except snakes and things that didn't wear footwear. They were talon treads, the design was pretty basic, but the good thing was it was for all species, she could wear them, then Banjo could wear them and she'd never need to carry him again, then she realized if Banjo didn't need to be carried around, she'd be useless, he wouldn't need to rely on her.

Why did she care about this, maybe... maybe she relied on Banjo more than Banjo relied on her? Her train of thought was abruptly ended when she felt water on her feet, she fitted the metal cleats on he talons and found their extra weight might make it possible for her to swim under water, which would be even more useful than climbing down the vines and pulling herself to the door.

She jumped into the water and tried to go under, when she was submerged, she swam towards the door and pushed it a little, it opened and the water flooded out, she got dragged to the second room with the current, when the water was all gone, she returned to the main room. "Hope this works" she thought out loud unintentionally, then she kicked the vines and started to ascend, it was tiring but hopefully all the work would be worth it. The third room was circular, in the centre was a box, in that box was what she was looking for, before she could open it, she heard a familiar voice "L.O.G was wrong about you, you know" but it wasn't the apprentice, he sounded oddly familiar, even though she never heard his voice before. "And why is that?" She was genuinely interested in this new character.

"You see, this land, The inverted range, I created it in a attempt to impress my master, it was never meant to be adventured. He told me that you were a second rate side kick, you wouldn't be important to anyone because you couldn't manage on your own, but here you are." He sounded crazy, maybe he was insane. "It's very meta, you know" he said with great intrigue. "What do you mean, meta?" Kazooie was getting nervous, it was scary being in the presence of a practical **Mad God.**

"It's meta, the creator being destroyed by he's own creation, it's very odd, but might I say, you are very odd as well"

Kazooie opened the chest and pulled out a jiggy, but when she turned towards the exit, she saw a forest, she looked back in front of her and saw the stone slab, it was all so confusing, who was the voice? How did she get here? What did he mean by _your very odd as well_? She didn't understand anything about this place, it was all... Crooked.

She had 3 of the seven jiggys she needed to save Banjo, she looked at the slab and immediately read it three times over. It now said she needed 6 jiggys! What was this place, why did Grunty choose here?!?

What dark secrets did L.O.G hold? She needed to sleep on this, she couldn't understand what the hell was going on in this place, she just wanted Banjo and then she was gone. She lied down and curled up a little, she missed the warmth of Banjo's backpack, she missed having him there to say goodnight and good morning, she oddly missed the snoring as well. They say you don't notice everything you have until its gone, and the only thing she noticed was missing was Banjo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Kazooie and The Crooked Mountains_**

 ** _Chapter Six_**

 _The Hospital_

 **Alone.** That's the only word Kazooie would be able to discribe the way her dream made her feel afterward. She remembered being in Chuffy's cabin with Banjo, it was getting dark and Kazooie needed to stretch her legs. "Hey Banjo, do you mind if I jump out for a minute?" Banjo looked over at her and smiled. "Why are you asking, you can jump out any time you want" So that's what she did. After kicking around for a couple minutes, she asked Banjo. "So what we gonna do to the old hag when we get to Caldron Keep?" Banjo took a moment to think, what were they going to do? "I don't know yet, but probably something like last time." Kazooie was about to make a remark about not knowing that when the train hit a rough spot on the track, Kazooie lost her balance and was ready to kiss the floor, she closed her eyes but nothing happened, she felt warm so she opened her eyes to see Banjo holding her up. "You OK Kaz?" Banjo asked, still holding her. "Y-y-ya I'm f-fine Banjo, d-dont worry about me" Kazooie stammered, she was a little flustered by her friends act of kindness, catching her so she didn't hurt herself, but he probably only did that because he didn't want her to fall, she calmly pulled herself together and stepped back. "Thanks Banjo, that would've hurt" Banjo was glowing with happiness, Kazooie never really thanked people for anything, so when she thanked him, he felt accomplished. "No problem Kaz, I got your back." Then she woke up.

She felt mildly depressed, Banjo made everything so joyful, and now she was in this hellhole trying to save him, but on the other hand, she was glad he wasn't the one going through the insanity of this place, it would change him, he wouldn't be so happy all the time, she kinda fed off of his personality.

The second path didn't look much different from the first one, she stood up and started walking towards her second destination with a frown on her face, she really missed her companions good mood.

About twenty minutes after she started walking, a building started to make itself visible, it looked run down and relatively scary, but she wasn't going to let the fear stop her from getting the job done, she crept towards the door and opened it, it was silent, she didn't like that, the first thing she noticed was the darkness, her eyes would just have to Adjust to it, everything was quite until she heard someone say. "What's a pretty birdie like you doing in such a bad place?" She was getting ready to run for the door when something grabbed her around the neck, she struggled, she wasn't expecting this to happen. "Let me go you creep!" She screamd with fear, but then she felt a sharp pain in her lower neck around her right shoulder, she screamed in fear, then everything started to fade. "Ohh a fighter, I haven't had one of those in a long time, I'm sure you'll understand" Kazooie didn't understand what was happening. "What are you going to do to me?" It came out like a slur, didn't make much sense. "The pretty bird is going to be like all the others who broke into my home, Dead! night nig..." then everything went dark.

 **Drip, drip, drip, drip.** Kazooie woke up with a sore shoulder, her body hurt like something had tossed her around for hours. She looked at her wings, they were wrapped in bandages, but she still felt them, maybe the freak that drugged her thought she would fly away, but nothing else was out of place, she was still alive. She looked at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was, it was damp.

She couldn't think about where she was, she just needed to get out, she only need three more jiggys, maybe she could find another one somewhere else, because this place wasn't worth the trouble.

She couldn't see to far ahead, her eyes were still adjusting to the dark, a lamp or something would be kinda nice right about now. The walls had stripes along them, she couldn't make out what the words on them read, but one of them had to be a path to the exit. She just kept walking until she heard something terrifying, she heard deep lumbering footsteps, they were getting closer, she looked around for someplace to hide, she couldn't find anything, she was out in the opened, then it came around the corner.

It was a hideous monster, it was shiny, like it was covered in grease, it was probably 9.5 or something around that hight, when it saw her, it let out a high pitch wailing sound and grabbed her, its grasp was tight. "Agh" was all Kazooie could let out, it hurt, and then it threw her down the corridor it just came from, she hit the ground and cried out with pain, she pulled herself to her feet and started limping away, it ran towards her, she had about three seconds to think before she shot a wind egg at it. The effects were astonishing, the beast was hit by the egg and instead of flying backwards, it blasted its torso into the air and its head went through the ceiling, it just hung there, then it went limp. As do all the other enemies she had encountered, it faded away, but this one swallowed something she needed. A jiggy dropped from the red hole that was now In the ceiling, she stumbled over to it and touched it, causing it to disappear until it was needed, but then some of the lights went on, only in some of the corridors, almost as if it was leading to the way out. Kazooie didn't want to ever come back to this god forsaken landmass after she got Banjo out of here, it was all twisted, kinda demented in a way.

She hobbled down the halls until something he made it to the front door, she hadn't been here that long, but she was glad to be going as quickly as she was.

Somewhere deep inside herself she felt it was definitely worth the pain she felt to get this jiggy, she wasn't sure


	7. Chapter 7

**Kazooie and The Crooked Mountain's**

 ** _Chapter seven_**

 _A faint memory_

 **Banjo** wasn't feeling well. He had been here for a few days, maybe even weeks. 'She's coming, Kazooie wouldn't just move on' he didn't want to think anything happened to his best friend, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died trying to save him.

He was bruised from grunty's beatings, she had broken two broomsticks on him. He was hungry, she tried feeding him chicken, he didn't eat chicken, something he promised Kazooie when they were young. And his arms were in pain, they were chained above his head, he was practically hanging from the ceiling. Grunty was extremely upset a few days ago, something about L.O.G being useless? He had a feeling Kazooie may have killed a technical God in a attempt to save him, she was going to extreme lengths against all odds, just to get her best friend back.

"Dammit, dammit, she's done it again! My monster was useless against the small hen!"

Grunty's voice echoed down the stone hallway in a cold, putrid manner. Banjo was more interested in the supposed monster Kazooie killed, knowing what Gruntilda was capable of made him more impressed than anything else. Grunty stepped into the room with a wooden staff, she looked at him with a insane smile. "Well look at this, your awake and alert. You better get ready, because this might hurt" she swung the staff at his legs and laughed, Banjo cried out with pain, screaming for his friend who couldn't hear him.

Kazooie finally had the dream that she had been trying to forget about, the memory that she was afraid of.

"I'm gonna grab some fast food, what do you guys want?" Banjo was at the door preparing for a long walk to the nearest take out place.

"I'll have a slice of cheese pizza, and the twerp is gonna have that fusion plate thing"

Kazooie wasn't to happy that Banjo was leaving her alone with his sister, but someone had to stay. "Ok pizza and the other thing, gotcha" then he was out the door. "Why did you call me a twerp?" Tooty tugged at Kazooie's feathers, seemingly upset. Kazooie felt a little bad for that. "I'm sorry, just kinda slipped out" Tooty giggled and started turning red, which made Kazooie uneasy. "Your not the only one who had a slip up today..." Tooty was giggling even harder than before, Kazooie didn't like the way she was looking at her.

"W-what does that mean?" Tooty started to cover her mouth with her hands, then she said "Banjo told me he likes you"

Kazooie blew it off. "You see kid, he doesn't mean he likes me likes me, he means he likes me as a friend" then Tooty smiled and said "no, he said 'she's a really good companion, I kinda wish there was more to it but she wouldn't be comfortable with that'" Kazooie's eyes widened, her beak turned red, and her heart skipped a beat or two. "He-he said that?" Kazooie wasn't prepared for this, she wanted to have a normal night, now she knew that banjo admitted to something and she couldn't imagine how this would play out l.

The door knob rattled as Banjo came in

Kazooie _woke up_ and fell off her tree.

Not exactly how she planned to start the day, she was sweating and her face felt blushed, she lied face down in the dirt holding in tears, he loved her and she never could muster up the courage to confront him about it, he wasn't saying anything because he didn't want to ruin things between them. She felt a tear brake free, the way she felt wasn't the same as Banjo, he wanted to something more, Kazooie wanted him to be straight with her, to tell her what he felt, she knew it wouldn't be easy for him but she still wanted him to at least make a move.

She rolled onto her back, clutching Banjos necklace, it was all she had left of him, she didn't exactly feel the same towards him, but she wouldn't have been completely against something different.

Kazooie stepped up, looking at her surroundings, the tree was gone, the path was gone, _everything_ disappeared.

 ** _"Welcome to the pitch, my master didn't approve of this dimension, but maybe you can unlock its secrets?"_**

The Mad god, Kazooie still knew very little of him, only that he once was an apprentice of L.O.G, maybe the only living being that Could explain who 'Retro' was.

Ever since she started this journey and received the kick start from him, she was eager to finally crack the case on the apprentice and what his role was in this.

"Where are you? Show yourself" Kazooie unwillingly fell to her knees and looked down, she couldn't control it.

"That's not how you speak to a god, now is it?" The Mad God had a dominant position, speaking in a bold manner. "Why am I here, what is this place, who is retro?" She tried to add who he was but before she could finish, T.M.G flinched. "Retro?!? why do you ask if that devious menus?" Kazooie tried to respond but she couldn't. Then he disappeared, leaving nothing but black.

It was cold and Kazooie couldn't see anything.

'I'm going to die down here' she thought, but the darkness brought new light to the situation she was faced with earlier, she started thinking about what she felt earlier; why she felt that way. She remembered one time she felt the same way.

"It's getting kinda chilly, you sure that the thermostat is working again?" Kazooie sat in Banjo's backpack, shivering quite vigorously. It was the middle of winter, and Mumbo wouldn't be able to come check out the heating until morning. "We might need to light up the fire place, I can't make the heater work." So that's what Banjo set out to do light the fire place, but he soon noticed the problem, they had no wood! "How longed it take to find that out?" Kazooie chattering while shaking, she was uncomfortable with the temperature. Banjo looked worried, he then sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Banjo what are you doing?!?" She yelped, he had the biggest smile on his face. He then said "body warmth, the fire place isn't going to work, so I'll hold you all night if I have to." It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done, she felt warm and cuddly inside, She put one wing over Banjo'a back, then the other over his shoulder. "Where'd yea hear that?" She asked. He just chucked "must have read it somewhere, you feeling any warmer?"

The memory faded and she said out loud what she should have said all those years ago. "Don't let me go"

 _This is where my proper romantic hunch Finally kicks in, sorry about last chapter and it's... well it wasn't very good for starters, but I overhauled this chapter full of flashbacks and story advances that should push it in the direction of the **FINAL.**_

 _I have been studying my rear off and I'm finally figuring out how semicolons work, so I'm looking forward to more of those._

 _Please review and maybe tell me about what you thought about the chapter that had the unluckiest number in the Chinese vocabulary, is it relevant?_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Kazooie and The Crooked Mountains_**

 ** _Chapter eight_**

 _A bear and a bird_

 **Kazooie** didn't know what to do, she had bigger problems than noticing her feelings towards Banjo, she just didn't know how to deal with them. Two more jiggys left until she could finally rescue him, she just didn't know how to get them. She didn't want anything to do with those stupid trials anymore, they nearly killed her twice.

With that thought in mind, she got back on her feet and tried to figure out where she was. It was useless, she didn't know what to do, she was oddly surprised when the darkness pealed from the scenery like old wallpaper, she saw a box lying on the ground with I note on this it.

She picked it up and read the note. Concerning Kazooie, I'm afraid I forgot to make all of that warping worth while, please take the content of this box as compensation. Sincerely , Retro.

This was odd, the name retro popped back up, she couldn't care less about that though, she only needed one jiggy now, and that made a lot of her troubles disappear.

Kazooie still had plenty of questions, who was the Mad god, who was Retro, what was this place, she decided it wasn't her journey to figure out the answers to these questions, someone else had quite the adventure ahead of them.

"Is it to late to confess?" Banjo was worried sick about Kazooie, where the heck was she, maybe it would take her longer than he had hoped, but all this time away from her made it obvious that he depended on her. They were close at a young age, but he started feeling more towards her as the years went on, hoping she would feel the same way about him. It was to much to ask, she would think he was weird if he admitted, but there was the smallest chance she would understand and be ok with it.

If Banjo learned anything from growing up and living with Kazooie, it was that she stood against most odds, she was unnaturally lucky, at least from his experience.

The room he was in was large, circular, and also very unclean. Covered in dirt and littered with puddles of water and riddled with holes, Gruntilda had definitely lost any sense of sanity, she didn't even have a plan.

But with all this on his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about confessing to Kazooie, telling her that he couldn't live without her, but he was too afraid of her leaving him.

Kazooie was finally at the last trial, she was feed up with this bull, but this time It was something absolutely bizarre. Kazooie was faced with a large wide tower surrounded by several thinner, smaller towers, and the top of the central tower had a beam of light shooting from the top. She didn't know how she was going to get up there, but she saw a metal hatch sticking out of the ground around the front of the first tower, she trotted over to it and pecked at it, surely enough. "Good after… are you ok?" Jamjars looked at her with concern, she was covered in bruises and was limping, her left wing was bandaged, and her right leg was blistered. "I'm fine, just help me out her so I can save banjo." Kazooie didn't even try to mimic him or add any sort of rudeness to the conversation. "Wow, your more dedicated than any soldier I've ever trained, either way, your not going to get anywhere with just eggs, your going to need razor feathers, this state of the art blades only cost you nothing, just jumped on in this silo and you'll have em for the rest of your life" Kazooie was a little sceptical, but she took a few steps and jumped into the silo, after a few minutes she jumped out with new razor blades fitted to her regular feathers, making them harmless until launched. "Thanks jar face" Jamjars was a little surprised that she thanked him, but then he jumped back into his silo and was finished with this adventure. Kazooie still had a tower in climb, so she made her way to the front gate, there were chains holding up a draw bridge. "Might as well test these bad boys out" and with that she swung her wing in the direction of the controls and watched.

The razor broke the box and sent the bridge into a free fall, granting her access to one of the minor towers.

She limped across and tried to find out how she was going to get to the top of the large central building. The tower she was on had a large platform that held up the drawbridge, but half of it was missing, and the platform above her had chain netting along the bottom, probably a sniper nest. The chains were held up with a long circle of rope, Kazooie found that as an odd way of designing a tower.

Then she got an idea, maybe she could brake the rope holding the chains so they would drape around the structure, then she could climb up. She focused on the rope and hoped to God she didn't miss, she swung her wing and sent a razor feather flying, then there was the wonderful sound of metal jingling.

She climbed up and found a hole in the second platform to shimmy through, one of the perks of being skinny, she looked around trying to figure out what her next move would be, there was a flag that had been disfigured so that the actual fabric was like a sail rather then a flag. She thought for a second, it was a tower away, she might be able to glide that far, but first she needed to knock the flag down, then she could work out if it was worth it or not.

She held her breath and closed one eye, then shot out a wind egg, she only had two of them left, she needed to use them sparingly. The egg hit the flag and propelled it towards the central tower, when it made contact it put a hole in the side, now all she had to do was glide to it. She took the bandages off her wings and checked them for any damage, perfect condition. She took a few steps back and ran for the ledge, jumping off and gliding towards the flag poll. Not exactly her best idea, but she was close to saving Banjo, and she was willing to take any risk to save him.

 _The_ _end is near, and that means I have a few things that I want to say. First, The Banjo Kazooie community was never really sturdy, I have a feeling that one wrong move and everything comes down. Second, reviewer input is gratefully appreciated if not necessary, your feedback is usually why I try new things, like wind eggs, also it informs me that people are still reading my fictions, no reviews, no uploads. Last thing I wanted to address is that I work off mobile, so the grammar isn't the best, so please do inform me of my mistakes, but also recognized that a good number of them are not noticeable by a high school student._

 _Thanks for following me this far, don't forget to review, I actually need reviews to keep writing._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kazooie and The Crooked Mountains**_

 _ **Chapter nine**_

 _My best friend_

 **Kazooie.** Banjo couldn't stop thinking about her, was she still alive, he's heart was aching at the thought of that, she could be hurt, or worse. He was worried that she'd never be the same after this experience, he also was worried that he would change as well, that she would save him and he would be a different person.

Banjo didn't want to put Kazooie through that, he wanted to be there to tell her everything would be alright. He tried to imagine how she'd react when she saw him, all chained up and visibly beaten. And what would Gruntilda do when Kazooie arrived? Would she try to kill her? Banjo's head was swirling with questions, he just looked down and prayed that Kazooie wouldn't be hurt, he didn't care what happened to him, as long as she was fine.

He could picture her smile in his mind, that's what kept him going.

Kazooie wasn't smiling, she had a hardened expression on her face. Whatever she had to deal with was going to regret being alive. She was in the tower making her way to the top, there better have been something worth getting up there. She was a few stories up when stopped to take a breath, her wing found Banjo's necklace on her neck, she held it tightly, she HAD to get Banjo home, she needed to tell him everything, how much she felt, what she wanted, EVERYTHING.

She let go of the necklace, the cool shark tooth resting on her chest. She continued scaling the tower. Step by step, she slowly reached the top, but she wasn't the only person up there. "We meet again, I don't suppose you can explain why you insist on exploring my domain?" The mad God stood at the edge of the tower, looking out on the landscape. "I'm trying to save my… um, best friend" Kazooie didn't know what to call Banjo, her companion, or her best friend. "Is that all he is to you? Just your 'best friend', there has to be more to it than that" Kazooie tried to hide a blush, but it was useless. "I.. I guess I like him a little" the Mad God laughed with a deep, matured voice. "You only like him? That the worst lie I've heard in a couple centuries, nobody comes this far because they just 'like' someone, your looking for something more, aren't you?"

Kazooie would have snapped at him if he was anyone else, but seeing the power of the things that live here, she didn't want to be thrown off the face of earth. "Well, maybe… maybe I want more than just a friendship, I think I love him, I know I love him" it felt weird saying that out loud, but she was eventually going to have to tell Banjo as well. Then The Mad god chuckled. "You remember that stone tablet that speaks of the trials?" Kazooie looked a little confused. "What about it?" Then the Mad God disappeared, leaving a jiggy in his place. "You just discovered your truth, and with that, you have completed the trials." Kazooie was shocked, and also happy, and confused, and grateful, so many emotions all at once, she was completely taken aback. She stepped forward and grabbed the jiggy, as she stood on the top of the tower, she realized how beautiful the world she had been exploring for the last week actually was, the sky's where a brilliant purple, she took in the beauty for a few moments then jumped of the ledge, flying towards the path back to the tablet.

Banjo was starting to think Kazooie wasn't ever coming, maybe she moved on, maybe she died trying to save him, but when Gruntilda came in screaming, he started to admire Kazooie's persistence. "DAMNIT, DAMNIT ILL NEVER SUCCEED, ILL RIP HER HEART OUT, LIKE A USELESS WEED!" Banjo didn't like the sound of that, grunty then looked at him and pulled out a wooden rod with a stone ball at the end. "She will be here soon, it's my last chance, I'll beat you and bash you with my wooden lance" Banjo looked back at her and teased. "That's not a lance, it's more like a…" then Gruntilda hit his left arm. Banjo was screaming, Gruntilda was laughing, and Kazooie was running towards the forest that formed around the mountain she needed to scale.

She found her way to the tablet, but it wasn't there, instead there was an opening in the trees that led to a large, circular altar. There was six pedestals, each had a jiggy shaped indent, she didn't take time to examine them, she just ran to the centre. Immediately the jiggys she had collected all appeared above her, they started spinning and spiralling outward towards the pedestals, when they inserted themselves into the indents, Kazooie started glowing, then she started to disappear from the legs up.

Then everything went blank.

 _Finale is coming soon, trust me._

 _So I just have a question, does it feel rushed? I tend to go through a story faster than I want to, but I'm starting to see exactly why other authors have a wait period between uploads._

 _Also, I'm not sure what to do for my next project, but I have a feeling action isn't for me._

 _Don't forget to review._

 _P.S: expanded memes, please warn me about the volume next time, I nearly had a heart attack, but thanks for sharing that._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kazooie and The Crooked Mountains**_

 _ **Chapter ten**_

 _A witches end_

 **When** Kazooie came to her senses, she was standing in a dark, damp cave, she heard screaming coming from the somewhere on the other side, she was in Gruntildas Lair. And it sounded like grunty was the one who was screaming. Kazooie needed to get to Banjo, so she started running down the tunnel she had appeared in.

She came to a large room, there was a nest a wind eggs, a flight pad that was on a high ledge, a hole high up in the wall, a line of oddly shaped stalactites with hook formations on the tips, and a mole mound. "Ok bottle boy, what can you teach me?" Kazooie said as she walked up to the mound, Bottles stuck his head out and immediately looked at her with concern. "Are you ok? You look like someone tossed you off a cliff." Kazooie shot him a look that said "not know" and he immediately started teaching.

"So you see those hooks up there? You can walk across them like monkey bars, just jump when your near one and your feet things will attach to them like magnets, I don't know why but it works." He then jumped back into his mole hill and made his way home.so Kazooie looked around the room again, there were vines growing on the wall farthest from the flight pads but closest to the hooks, she walked towards it and climbed upwards, then jumped onto the hooks and walked across, then she dropped onto the flight pad.

 _'How do I do the flight reaction time thing again'_ she struggled to remember what Bottles had taught her at the beginning of her journey, it was hold your breath, and then force the blood to your head. That would be useful for flying through the hole in the wall, she jumped and took air, then made her way to the hole in the wall, then prepared to fly through, but it didn't work this time and she grazed her flight feathers and fell to the ground on the other side of the wall, she really screwed up this time, she wouldn't be able to fly for months because of that, but she was even closer to Banjo.

Kazooie climbed to her feet, her wings stung but she could get over that. The room in front of her was the final stretch, but someone was leaning on the wall, Kazooie thought for a second, but before she could ask who it was, he spoke. "Your not looking to good, you know?" It was Retro, Kazooie wondered what he had this time. "I come baring gifts, you might need them" and with that, a nest with a large golden feather, some grenade eggs, and a few honey combs appeared on the ground. Kazooie wasn't ready to fight grunty, but she was going to have to anyways. She grabbed everything she needed, and the single large golden feather, and made her way to the end of the tunnel she was standing in. At the end there was a hole in the ground, it sounded like the screaming was coming from down there.

Kazooie jumped down. The first thing she noticed was Banjo, he was on his knees with his arms chained behind his head, he wasn't moving, and there was blood on his shorts, Kazooie's heart stopped when she saw him like this, then she noticed Gruntilda, she was sitting on the ground looking at the wall, and for some reason she was screaming hierarchically. Then she turned around a little to look at her, her screaming turned into laughter as if she didn't know what she was doing.

"Stupid bird, you think you can win? I'll brake all your bones, while wearing your skin!"

That scared Kazooie more than anything else. "What did you do to him?" Kazooie gestured towards Banjo, grunty snickered and shrugged. That set Kazooie off, she wouldn't stand for anyone hurting Banjo. "You insignificant hag, I'll beat you down like every other time you've shown your face, you will regret everything you've ever done to…" then Gruntilda shot a spell at her, Kazooie jumped out of the way. "You talk to much, little brat, your going to regret ever saying that!" Kazooie threw a razor feather at grunty, it cut one of the cables on her robotic suit, causing the lights on the inside of her helmet to go out.

Grunty then screamed and shot more spells at Kazooie, all but one of them missed, Kazooie felt a wave of pain pulse through her body, she struggled to move, but she managed to swing her wing and launch another razor feather at grunty, this one shot through her torso, sparks started flying, but it wasn't enough to ruin her suit, grunty grabbed a metal bar and swung it at Kazooie, she rolled backwards and ducked behind a table, grunty's metal hat swung opened, it made a perfect place to shoot at. Kazooie spat a wind egg at her hat, which sent grunty flying through a stone stalagmite, more sparks flew around, but it still wasn't enough. Gruntilda struggled to her feet and blasted the table, Kazooie was sent that into the air and hit the ground next to Banjo. He opened his eyes and saw her lying on her side, obviously in pain. He tried to speak, but he couldn't think straight.

Kazooie got back up and ran to find cover again, she noticed a plait of metal had fallen off of Gruntilda's robot suit, she shot a grenade egg at the weakness and watched as Gruntilda's legs fell off, she screamed in anger "why can't I win? Hell what's the point, my final spell better not disappoint" Banjo watched in horror as Gruntilda raised her hands and started creating I reddish ora, it surrounded Kazooie and she started coughing, but then there was a brilliant golden glow, and it started Moving towards grunty. "What are you doing you stupid bird, you'll kill both of us, you no good turd" then there was an extraordinary explosion, a piece of shrapnel cut through the chains the held Banjo captive, a flashing red and yellow slowly stopped. And Banjo was free.

Banjo slowly stumbled onto his feet, he looked around for Kazooie, but when he saw her, his heart broke, she was lying in a crater, her eyes were closed sand her chest was still, she looked dead. Banjo ran down to her with whatever energy he had left and sat beside her, he scoped her into his arms and listened for a heartbeat, nothing. "No no no no no your not dying on me, don't you leave me here" he was panicking, he put her down and started pressing on her chest. CPR, she needed CPR, he put presser on her chest, nothing, he wasn't going to let her die, he opened her beak and gave her mouth to mouth, then kept pushing, after three repeats, he stopped and scoped her into his arms again. He put his head on her shoulder and started crying.

"Why did you do that?" He couldn't handle the death of his best friend. Then something touched his back. "I really don't know why" Kazooie said, her voice was groggy, she was weak and unaware of what just happened. Banjo heard her voice and looked at her head, she was half awake, her eyes were slightly opened, and she looked confused. "Oh my god, your alive, I.. I have so much to tell you" Banjo hugged her tightly "wait, is my beak wet?" Banjo blushed a little bit. "Kazooie, you umm, I kinda needed to give you CPR, you were dead." Kazooie's eyes immediately shot opened, did Banjo give her mouth to mouth? "I was dead? And you brought me back to life?" Kazooie looked at him with a look of admiration. "I couldn't live without you, I'm sorry it came to that but.. it's just that I.. I…"

Kazooie looked him in the eye, was he finally going to confess? "Kazooie I love you, and I don't know where I'd be if you weren't in my life, I don't care if you don't feel the same, I just wanted to put it out there." Kazooie looked him in the eye, he thought for a second that he upset her, he was going to apologize but she rapped her wings around him, she then put her head on his chest and said. "Do you really mean that?" She tried to sound surprised, and she nailed it. "Wait, you aren't mad, or scared, you don't want to get as far away from me as you possibly can?" Kazooie smiled. "I think I feel the same, no, I know I feel the same"

Banjo sat there with Kazooie in his arms feeling like the happiest bear in the world, Kazooie felt like her journey was worth everything she went through, so they both just sat there, in each other's grasp.

 _Yay, I finally finished it, I might do a epilogue, but that's completely up to the reaction this chapter gets._

 _I want to say I wasn't sure how long it would take to finish this, but this isn't my best work either._

 _Concerning The Final Showdown, I'm not sure it's going to be continued, maybe in the near future, but it's not next on my project list._

 _Don't forget to review, and also, tell me your favourite part of this fiction._

 _Peace_


End file.
